Take Me Out To The Ball Game
by kdkkkkkkkwkkqqwkdk
Summary: Max and the flock take a little trip to a baseball game. Sometimes you gotta thank those Kiss Cams. Cute and fluffy oneshot. FAX! REVIEW!


**AN: Ah, yes, this was thought up of at a Met Game. So yes, I am a New Yorker. And a Met fan. AND PROUD OF IT! :)**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own the Mets, Maximum Ride, or David Wright. As much as I wish I did.**

**Oh, I also don't own the Marlins.**

**Chapter One**

Max POV

"Hey Max! Look! There's Citi Field! We should soooooo go there! I mean like really, the Mets are totally awesome and David Wright is so hot. And! Look, it's about to start! Can we please go Max? pretty please? Please, please, please, please, PLEASE!"

Can you guess who that was? If you can't, I suggest seeing a doctor of some sort.

Well yes, the flock and I are in the great New York. We decided to take a break from all this saving the world stress. And after many, and I mean _many_, complaints from the Voice, we made it!

There is just so much on our plates right now, and Fang suggested New York since we had a pretty decent time there the last time…

Okay, that was a lie. But still, I think the flock would enjoy it.

But now, Nudge (if you couldn't guess who was talking earlier) wants us to go to a baseball game. You know, with like thousands of people…

Joy.

Just another thing I had to add to my list of stress and worrying.

1) Save the world. Obviously…

2) Tell Fang I have feelings for him. That will happen just about the same time I become the world's greatest chef.

And now 3) Worry about if any of these thousands of people are Erasers and want to kill us.

I think my reasons are pretty good to be stressful. But I promise my flock a fun time, and know what? They are going to get it.

"Sure Nudge, I'll buy us all tickets with my Max Ride card." I said with a small sigh.

I looked over to Fang, to see him eyeing me curiously, eyeing me with those dark, beautiful, amazing, incredible-

_I get it! You love Fang's eyes! _Angel thought to me annoyed.

I sighed, _Please leave me and my thoughts alone._

I felt her presence leave my head. Now _that_ was a weird sentence. Eh, what isn't weird in my world?

We all landed in a bunch of trees behind Citi Field. I was actually a Met fan while Fang was a Yankee fan, and Iggy was a Red Sox fan. See? We're not completely lost in what's going on in the world.

And, I must admit, David Wright is really hot.

We all walked casually out of the trees and to the ticket booths in the front of the stadium. I, personally, liked Shea Stadium better. It's just the original stadium for the Mets. But, Citi Field is cool too.

I got all our tickets no problem (surprisingly), I got us in the middle section so we weren't too far away from the field, but if anything disastrous happened, we could easily fly away.

We walked into the grand stadium and it was truly amazing. I still prefer Shea, but you take what you can get right?

"Oh look! It's that Jackie Robinson thing! See? It has the big '42' and his feet prints!" Gazzy said pointing to a huge '42'.

We all walked over and looked at it for a minute before taking the stairs up (there were so many people on the escalator. It's actually very sad,) We got up there and I asked everyone if they wanted anything to eat. Big. Mistake.

"Hot dogs, hot dogs, and more hotdogs!"

"Do they have nachos here?"

"One of those big pretzels with all the salt!"

"COTTON CANDY!"

"Whatever."

"Okay, okay!" I said holding up my hands, "One at a time. Please."

Gazzy went first, "Hotdogs."

I nodded, "Simple enough. Iggy?"

"Do they have any like, nachos or whatever?" he asked.

Again, I nodded, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure they do."

"Oh! Can I have one of those big soft pretzel thingies, you know with all the salt. They usually put too much salt on though, then it's just annoying so you take them off, but then you usually take off too much and got rid of a lot of the flavor, but it's still so yummy! And- "

I covered my hand over her mouth, "Sure Nudge, you can have a big pretzel."

"COTTON CANDY!"

"I figured that came from you Angel, sure." I said smiling.

I turned to Fang, "Whatever."

"Well, that's very specific, thank you." I said rolling my eyes.

He shrugged, "Popcorn I guess."

I walked over to him and patted his arm, "Now was that so hard?" I said like a little girl.

He glared at me, which was exactly what I was going for. I laughed and walked back to where I was. Inside though, I was disappointed.

I got all our food, and paid with the Max Ride card. That thing really comes in handy at times. Well, all the time. But, whatever.

I showed the escort guy at the top of each column thingy out tickets and he told us where our seats were. We all sat down in one row and slowly began eating our food waiting for the game to start.

Nudge tapped me with her finger behind Fang's back. I turned and looked at her, she whispered excitedly, "We get to watch them stretch!"

I looked at her curiously and looked forward to see all the baseball players (well fit baseball players) stretching, with their butts toward us. Oh boy…

I tried not to pay attention but hey! When you're a teenage girl, not really your fault…

Eventually, they stopped stretching (aww) and ran towards their dugouts waiting for the game to officially start.

I turned to look at my flock, Gazzy was describing everything to Iggy. Iggy was listening but having a hard time concentrating, with all the noise and such. Nudge was talking to Angel about David Wright and his hotness. Angel looked confused but still listened. And Fang, Fang just sat there, staring into space.

_He's thinking about you Max _Angel giggled telepathically.

This is _so _not what I need right now, _Okay Angel._

It's just easier that way…

"And here are our New York Mets!" The announcer well, announced.

And the Mets ran off into the field. Well, turns out, we're on the third base side, which is what David Wright plays. Score!

And the game started, they were playing the Florida Marlins, who from what I've heard (from Fang) are pretty good.

Nothing too amazing happened for the first 2 1/2 innings, but Gazzy did 'accidently' spill his drink on a guy that was annoying. Now that was hilarious. I know I should think it wasn't, but it seriously was.

Now it was the bottom of the third, and the Mets were up to bat. More specifically, David Wright was up to bat. Ike Davis was on first, ready to run at any given chance. Considering there were two outs and David already had two strikes and one ball.

_C'mon David, c'mon David… _I chanted in my head.

And the pitch! Right down the middle, David hits it, and it's high and far. The ball is soaring past all the other players heads as everyone from the crowd whips their head to the other side to watch as the ball sinks into the crowd.

Two-Run-Homer.

Everyone clapped and cheered as David did his job around the bases with Ike not so far in front of him. Awesome.

He got back to the dugout and all the other players clapped him on the back as he sat down and drank some Gatorade.

Everyone sat back down and continued watching the game as the next player came up to bat.

The score was stuck at 2 – 0 when the 7th inning stretch came along. They played the annual "Take Me Out To The Ball Game" song and did the whole 'Kiss Cam' thing. That's when everything went out of control.

Fang and I sat next to each other laughing (me) and slightly chuckling (Fang) to the couples that were caught by surprise and laughed and kissed their boyfriend or girlfriend. That's when two familiar faces came on the screen.

Fang and I. Me and Fang. Both of us.

We both looked at each other shocked, and I'm pretty sure that I heard the rest of the flock chuckling, but I was too lost in Fang's eyes.

Before I even knew what I was doing, I grabbed Fang in my hands and brought his head down to mine and kissed him. Smack dab on the lips. And I swear, fireworks were everywhere.

I caught him by surprise considering his mouth didn't move. Then it did move and he kissed me back.

We broke apart (stupid oxygen) and looked at each other before Fang said, "Max…I-I love you."

_Told you! _Angel said in my head, I was ready to strangle her…

I looked back up into his eyes, and knew the answer to everything. "I love you too Fang." I said, realizing what I said after, I began to panic, then I remembered that he said it too. I'm so smooth.

I looked down embarrassed. But Fang lifted my chin with two fingers and brought our lips together for a second time. And it was the 4th of July all over again.

We broke apart again and hugged each other.

"You know, we could've gotten through this sooner if you both had just listened to me!" Angel pouted.

"Angel!" Nudge whined, "you ruined the moment!"

"Sorry…" Angel said looking down.

I laughed, "It's all good Angel." And I ruffled her curls.

"Wait, Fang, _showing feeling?_" Iggy asked confused.

"Dude, it's not like I'm a robot." Fang said defensively.

"Wouldn't be too surprised…" Iggy muttered and Fang rolled his eyes.

"Well you guys scarred me for life. Thanks." Gazzy said with a look of disgust on his face.

I laughed once again, "Sorry Gazzer."

"But Fang, why would you EVER like a girl? No offense Max, Nudge and Angel. But seriously, they're disgusting." Gazzy asked.

"Coming from the boy with atomic farts." Nudge rolled her eyes.

Fang, ignoring Nudge's comment, answered, "You will learn one day…"

"And man, you'll love it!" Iggy added on.

"Sexist pig." I said to him. He just shrugged.

"Okay, let's go back to watching the game to get passed this awkward moment." Angel suggested, probably reading one of the older kid's mind.

We all turned back and continued watching the game, only then did I notice that Fang and I were holding hands.

We all walked out of Citi Field, no accident, no Erasers. Just a new couple amongst us.

Gazzy was loudly singing "Take Me Out To The Ball Game" and I didn't stop him, let the kid have the fun before it's the whole "You must save the world Maximum" crap.

Fang once again took my hand as we made our way back into the bunch of trees where we landed before to take off once again.

Fang then bent down and kissed me, man, that will _never_ get old. His kisses were just like… little pieces of Heaven. Only way to describe it.

We stopped kissing and Fang straightened out as if nothing had happened. Though I thought I saw a little smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

I smiled to myself,

We should go to baseball games more often.

**AN: Yay! Sorry, but I thought a oneshot about Max and the flock going to a baseball game was necessary.**

**And in my opinion it was pretty cute. :)**

**So, please REVIEW!**

**Again, because saying things twice is annoying and cool,**

**REVIEW!**

…**I think I got my point across :)**


End file.
